Vice
by AkematLynn
Summary: As far as young Harrington was concerned it was a sin, but he didn't care. He wanted it and he needed it, and Johnny was the only one who could give it to him...


Dedicated to _**'Bullworth Stranger'**_

Author's note: How are you this fine day! This here is another one of my shorts not tied into any group in particular but is chock full of raunchy pointless sex! Being that Derby likes to act like he's so elegant and high class in front of everybody I personally like to think that underneath it all he's a dirty little slut who enjoys getting fucked up the ass! XD Well anyway you get the picture, on with the story!

Title: Vice

Characters: Johnny Vincent and Derby Harrington

Word Count: Approx 4,584 (9pgs)

* * *

"It hurts doesn't it Harrington?"

It was a beautiful spring morning in the New England area, being that it was a Saturday all the students of Bullworth Academy were out and about enjoying their weekend. The preps in particular were lingering around outside of Harrington House taking the opportunity to enjoy the weather and brag to one another about how much money they had. The entire group was out there with the exception of their leader, Derby Harrington.

Although none of them had heard from the blond at all that morning they all assumed that perhaps he'd gone into town to take care of some business or something. That assumption however couldn't have been further from the truth...

"It hurts so bad you wanna scream out in pain and pleasure don't you?"

Derby grit his teeth together as the words from Johnny Vincent bounced around in his head, those words were true, it did hurt and it was so painful to the point where he wanted to cry out.

The blond prep sunk his teeth into his bottom lip as he felt the greaser push his legs back even further, his rival's huge cock sliding in and out of his ass stretching it to what felt like maximum capacity.

"Admit it Harrington, I'm too much for you to handle, you can't take me!"

There was blatant amusement behind Johnny's tone as he continued to try to both goad and fuck Derby into making some type of noise. Derby however made certain to remain silent, not because he wanted to foil what all Johnny was trying to get him to do or say rather but mainly because if he did make a single sound the other preps would have heard him.

"Go ahead and say my name, you know you want to."

They were currently in Derby's room at Harrington house yes, but the problem was that Derby was lying on his bed with his head towards the foot of it which was right next to his window. That window was wide open, no drapes drawn, glass pulled shut or even a screen to keep the bugs out. Yeah they were on the third floor but all of his friends, every single one of them was just outside on the patio below his window on the second floor. If he did cry out or scream or even moan like Johnny wanted him to then there was a very good chance that at least one of them would have heard him.

"You hate me don't you Harrington, all because you think you're so much better than me."

Derby cracked his eyes open, his head was currently turned to the side. He stared out the open window and into the cluster of trees. The rays of sunlight just barely managing to pierce through the thick brush and penetrate his room. He blinked repeatedly as tears ran from one eye into the other, he could feel a trickle of spit and precum he had swallowed earlier ooze from his mouth and onto his expensive blankets. His hair was horribly ravaged and wet from all the sweating he had done and his heart was pounding like a drum.

"You think I'm a filthy peasant, a nobody, yet at the same time that's why you love it so much, that's why you love _me_ so much..."

Derby physically cringed as he felt Johnny continue to thrust deep inside of him, that huge cock of his hitting the right spot. He wanted to reach up and grab the other boy by the back of his head and pull him down into a deep passionate kiss, but he couldn't. His hands were bound above his head; Johnny had tied him up with one of his own pillow cases. The restraints were so tight that he'd actually lost the feeling in his hands quite some time ago. His hands weren't the only thing that Johnny had gone about restraining either, there was also a silver cock ring tightly fastened around the base of his dick that prevented him from ejaculating. Johnny had stroked him good, more than enough to send him over the edge but with the ring keeping him under control Derby was left with the painful fact that he wasn't _allowed_ to cum.

"Go ahead Harrington, you know you can't hold it in, you want to scream out and moan my name, you want all your little trust fund fairies to see you like this. Legs spread wide open and willing, wanting and needing while I fuck you up your ass like some horny little bitch."

The intensity of not just the act but of the situation as well was overwhelming, not only was Derby being fucked the only way he wanted to be but he was also running a huge risk of being caught and ending up humiliated. It was that fact that made the entire situation all the more thrilling and erotic, the fear of being caught in the act! The verbal degrading that Johnny was doing may have been annoying to others but to Derby it was one serious turn on.

He loved the idea of lowering himself to participate in such scandalous affairs. The fact that there would be hell to pay should he be caught fucking a greaser of all people sent his hormones into a state of violent turbulence.

Derby was completely naked of course but Johnny had only undone the front of his pants, just so he could let his massive tool out and impale the prep with it.

"You know what?" Johnny grunted out starting to pick up his pace and force significantly, Derby again clamped his mouth shut, he had nearly let a moan escape his lips but managed to stifle it with a mere gasp.

"Answer me Harrington... unless you want me to stop and leave you hanging right now!"

Derby opened his bleary eyes, "W...what..." He moaned out in a deep withered breath.

Johnny frowned heavily at the other boy, "Since when do you talk to me like that? You know how to answer me the right way!"

With that being said Johnny pulled himself out of Derby, waiting for the boy to reply the way he was _supposed_ to.

A deep shudder ran through the blonde's body and he let out a cough a little too loud for his own comfort.

"Well?!" Johnny questioned impatiently.

"Yes… your Majesty?" He breathed out in a low voice making certain not to get too loud.

Johnny smiled and roughly pushed his thick cock back into Derby's throbbing ass.

"I don't think none of your little spoiled brats even know you're gay do they? Not even you're beloved Bif knows you like sucking cock... maybe we should let them find out..."

Before Derby could make any verbal protest Johnny pushed his legs back even further than they already were putting all his weight down on them, any more pressure and the prep feared he would be left with broken legs.

Derby nearly lost it, he opened his mouth without meaning to and let out a cry of both pain and pleasure. It wasn't extremely loud or anything but it was enough to grab the attention of the preps who were hanging around outside below his window.

"That's right Harrington," Johnny partially laughed out barely able to stifle his own moans, "Let it out so all your subordinates can come see you being fucked up the ass by a greaser. Your right hand man and your future wife are both here as well aren't they? What are they gonna think of you when they see you like this?"

Although he couldn't make out exactly what was being said outside his window because he was too dick whipped to focus on their words, Derby knew that he'd been heard. Fear began to creep into his mind, chances were that at least one of them would come up stairs to see what he was doing now that it was known or believed that he was there.

Derby suddenly felt a shudder against his body and opening his eyes again he looked up at Johnny who had his head thrown back. He could feel the greaser's hot release begin to fill up inside him and the level of excitement Derby had been feeling the entire time skyrocketed as he knew where else Johnny would want to release. Quickly pulling his cock from Derby ass, Johnny made a harsh demand.

"Open your mouth!"

Derby did as he was told without hesitation, Johnny grabbed him by his jaws damn near forcing his lips apart before shoving his dick down the preps throat allowing the remainder of his release to fill the boy's mouth.

Being that he hadn't been able to cum yet the emptiness Derby was left with was damning and all around painful. Once Johnny had removed his dick from his mouth the blond stared up at him as the dark haired boy took a moment to catch his breath. He had released his legs which were now horribly cramped and Derby could feel the cum seeping out of his ass.

Johnny looked down at him before his eyes drifted over to his still hard and restrained cock. An almost sinister looking grin etched its way across his face before he looked back up at the other teen. Derby swallowed hard as he knew what was coming.

"Beg."

Was the single word that came out of Johnny's mouth. If Derby wanted to cum then he would have to beg for release. Johnny knew that the leader of the preps was unbelievably stuck up, it was one thing for him to allow his body to be sexed by a greaser behind closed doors but it was another thing entirely to lay there and beg for the pauper to pleasure him!

Derby squeezed his eyes shut, he knew that if he wanted Johnny to allow him to cum then he would have to be quick and convincing with his begging. There was no telling when or if the other preps would be coming up the steps and with his door left mercilessly wide open there would be plenty of time for Johnny to escape if he chose to do so. However, there most certainly would not have been enough time for Derby to be untied, get his clothes back on, fix his hair and his face, or just quickly find a place to hide!

"Please!" Derby croaked out trying to suppress a cough and a frustrated moan at the same time.

"Please what?" Johnny teased, taking full advantage of the control he had.

Derby again grit his teeth, mainly out of anger. He hated to beg a poor person let alone a greaser for anything, but he had to have it, he had to have the release he so desperately craved and Johnny had to be the one to give it to him.

"Please king, touch me! Make me feel good, make me cum hard! Please I'm begging you! You're the only one who can give me what I want! Nobody can satisfy me like you do! Please I need you to touch me!"

Derby grew silent after that, the words had pained him as he felt as though they were degrading to someone of his stature but still, the last thing he wanted was to be left without release. The last time Johnny had fucked him and told him to beg he had refused, that in turn angered the sexy greaser causing him to leave Derby hanging high and dry. Not only had he refused to pleasure him any further but he'd also refused to untie him! Thankfully that meeting had been in the wee hours of the morning so Derby had had plenty of time to untie himself but only after hours of struggling to do so.

Another wicked grin spread across Johnny's face, "Good…" He told him still slightly out of breath, "…but not good enough!" Came his snide reply.

Swallowing his pride and feeling like he was going to lose his mind if he didn't get release soon Derby scowled up at Johnny, "Fuck me!" He growled at the greaser through clenched teeth and Johnny smiled at his commanding tone.

"Stop teasing me and make me fucking cum now! I need it! Stop playing with me damn it!"

The grin on Johnny's face grew even wider as he sat there seeming to contemplate something. "Hmmm… that will do Harrington."

Using one of his large hands he grabbed the restrained preps stiff cock and began to stroke it. Johnny pushed the boys legs apart just enough to insert one of his fingers in his ass. Derby again sunk his teeth into his bottom lip, it felt good but not good enough. He wanted that cock ring off but he knew from previous experiences that if he even so much as mentioned the contraption then Johnny would leave him to suffer. So he kept his mouth shut and waited for the greaser to remove it when he felt the time was right.

Derby closed his eyes and threw his head back trying his hardest to focus on the pleasure he was receiving, minutes went by and as good as it felt he just couldn't fully enjoy himself like he wanted to. He put all his thoughts and every fiber of his being into trying to enjoy the way he was being touched but to no avail. Johnny must have been in a good mood today because he was surprisingly generous.

Derby unintentionally let out a sigh of relief when he felt the greaser unclamp the ring from around his dick. It had been so tight that it had literally clogged up his release and he knew he was in for one serious explosion.

Johnny apparently knew it too as he leaned down while still fingering and stroking the prep giving his cock a tentative lick. Just enough to tease him before allowing his mouth to encase the whole thing. That action combined with what was already being done to him was too much. Derby came hard and heavy, a thick trail of cum erupted from his cock filling Johnny's mouth. The greaser pulled back swallowing what he could but had to let the majority of it run down Derby's shaft, coating his balls and pooling between his legs. The amount was ridiculous but it had been expected seeing as to how long he had been restrained.

To the amazement of both boys Derby managed to avoid moaning out too loud, he of course opened his mouth allowing quick breaths of air in and out in a desperate attempt to keep himself quiet.

"That's a lot of fucking cum Harrington, you trust fund fairies really are full of it." Johnny voiced out with utter amazement on his face. He hadn't stopped stroking the boy's dick just yet mainly because his release was still flowing, the geyser effect causing it to get on his lower stomach and even his thighs.

Derby was on cloud nine, the opportunity for him to receive the type of sex he wanted was rare. Jacking off wasn't good enough and neither was any of the available pussy he had access to. The only thing that could satisfy him was a dick, and not just any old dick, it had to be a big one and it had to be attached to the _wrong_ person!

Johnny fit the bill perfectly.

When Derby's release finally stopped flowing Johnny released his now limp dick and brought his cum covered hand up to Derby's mouth. The prep didn't hesitate to begin the cleaning process, allowing his tongue to glide all over Johnny's hand in a greedy manner as he licked and lapped up every drop of his own release.

Once his hand had been cleaned off Johnny sat up straight and again stared down at the prep. He wiped his mouth with the back of his other hand before tucking himself back into his pants and fixing his clothes.

Derby laid there for a moment completely out of it but still expecting the greaser to untie him and bid him a farewell. Unfortunately he was dealt a nasty little surprise when Johnny smiled that all too familiar evil grin and hopped off the bed.

Derby stared at him, watching the brunette carefully, Johnny walked around to the foot of the bed where Derby's head was before leaning down and planting a deep kiss on his lips.

See you next time... bitch!"

With that being said he turned his back towards the prep and headed towards the door. Derby stared after him in disbelief.

"Wait!" He called after the other teen just a little too loudly

Johnny stopped and looked over his shoulder at him, arching one eyebrow in the process.

"Untie me!" Derby practically begged him in a pleading tone, "Please!"

Johnny let out a snort, "Naw I don't think so, you shouldn't keep this a secret from your subordinates, you should let them know what type of freaky shit you're really into!" Johnny told him with a smile on his face, "Besides, I'm sure they'll understand!"

He turned to continue towards the door,

"Johnny no!" Derby called after him yet again and this time the greaser didn't stop!

"Vincent wait a minute please! Derby almost shouted no longer feeling the need to continue with the roll playing now that their session was over for the day. "You can't leave me like this! Vincent!"

Derby watched now panic-stricken as the greaser left the room knowing he would sneak away from the building without being seen and to make matters even worse he had made certain to leave the door wide open!

Derby who had lifted his head up allowed it to drop back down onto his bed, he laid there for a short while trying his hardest to catch his breath and to pull himself together. Intense sex always left him feeling drained and even a little disoriented.

Suddenly he heard it, voices; more than one of them coming from downstairs, his friends had entered the building and were more than likely headed upstairs! His room was the first one on the hallway so no matter which one or ones it were they would have to walk by his door regardless.

Tugging at the restraints around his wrist Derby began frantically trying to free himself. He couldn't be seen like this! Naked and covered in cum clearly indicating that he'd had sex with another male! Unfortunately the linens Johnny had restrained him with were made of very tough material and no matter how hard he tried they absolutely refused to rip or at least loosen up.

Starting to grow desperate Derby put all his might into getting lose, he twisted and tuned as hard as he could causing the material to grind into his skin and hard enough to leave bruises and lacerations. For some strange reason it took him much longer than it should have to remember that his legs were not bound! Rolling over onto his stomach he managed to sit up on his knees to study the restraints. Now that he could get a good look at things he realized that he didn't necessarily have to undo the ties. The other end of the pillow case that had him bound was tied to the bedpost, with one end of that being attached to his bed of course and the other end not being attached to anything at all.

Rising to his feet Derby ignored the soreness of his body and the feeling of excess cum dripping from his ass and running down his nicely toned legs. He quickly began to try and slide the restraint up the post and over the top, unfortunately there was an area of it that thickened drastically halting his attempts at freeing himself. He glanced towards the door and caught the faint sounds of more than one set of footsteps making their way up the stairs.

Although he hadn't been caught yet he was flat out mortified at what was about to happen to him if he didn't free himself within the next few seconds. He pulled at the ties with all his might digging his nails into the fabric causing several of them to nearly be pried off. He refused to give up, there was no way in hell he would be busted in the buff and being that Johnny was now long gone he would be left to suffer the consequences and humiliation alone.

With one final pull of desperation he managed to get the bind up and over the top of the post, once he was free he instantly leapt from the bed and to the floor. His hands were still tied together but he was free, thus giving him the opportunity to at least hide or close his door. He glanced across his room at the entrance from the hall and then at the bathroom door. There was a chance he could run and shut his door really quick but he was taking a huge gamble in doing that.

The bathroom however was reachable within the next three seconds, he made a dash for it, not having time to push it shut he hurried over to the bathtub and climbed in pulling the shower curtain closed to hide himself!

"Oh yeah he must be back his door is open!" Came Gord's voice from just outside his room.

Derby laid down in the tub making certain to hide himself as best he could, he knew they couldn't see into the bathroom from the door to his room but he had to take extra precautions.

"Derby are you in here?" Pinky called out into the room.

Derby cringed when he heard her voice, he knew the others wouldn't dare enter his room without his permission but Pinky was another story! Being that she was betrothed to him she had already taken it upon herself to act as though she was his wife! He squeezed his eyes shut, _'Please just go away!'_ He thought to himself.

Even though he was out of sight he found himself wondering if the smell of sex may have still been lingering around in his room. What if they all did decide to be nosey and discover him in the bathroom?! He could easily imagine the reactions of each: Tad whose voice he had distinctively heard earlier would have been glad to see him in such a degrading position. That would give him the perfect opportunity to try and dethrone him and take over the clique. Bif who was his right hand man would have been in disbelief, Derby knew the tall red head held an unprecedented amount of loyalty and respect for him and would never even suspect him of engaging in such activities. Pinky would have been both disgusted and just as humiliated as he was being that she was betrothed to him. Then there was Gord who couldn't keep a secret even if his life depended on it, he would have been quick to spread the word, ruining his good name and destroying his reputation!

Then to his relief Derby heard what was literally music to his ears.

"Hmm looks like he's not here, let's just close his door and go, I'm sure he'll be back later!" Bif informed the others.

With a few agreeing remarks made, Derby listened as his door was pulled shut and the group headed elsewhere. Being that Bif had been the one to suggest they all leave Derby told himself that gay or not he would have to blow the other boy later!

Once he knew he was in the clear he released a breath that he hadn't even realized he'd been holding, he sat up straight and listened a moment or two longer just to make certain the others had left his room. With verification that they were in fact gone he turned his attention to the restraints around his wrist. It took a nice good while but after struggling, twisting, pulling, and tugging for well over an hour Derby finally managed to free himself.

Once he did so he turned the water to the shower head on no longer caring if the others realized he was there or not! He recalled hearing them all head back outside a while ago so now he could easily tell them that he had left earlier to go take care of something and they just hadn't noticed him come back in.

Derby sat there under the spray of warm water allowing it to wash away the last traces of his morning episode. He ran a hand over his chest and neck which were now covered in dark purple hickey's, he lifted his hands and stared at them, his wrist were badly bruised and even had noticeable lacerations and cuts on them making him look like a suicidal lunatic who slit his wrist on a daily basis.

Johnny Vincent really had attempted to humiliate him this time, despite that though Derby had no intention of ceasing contact with the boy. He couldn't let it go, he couldn't let him go, they or he alone could have actually been caught and he still wouldn't have stopped. He was that addicted to the filthy grease monkey, both Johnny and the sex the boy gave him were almost like drugs to him, and at times he truly did feel like a crack head that needed some serious rehab.

He couldn't help it though, he loved the feeling of being fucked up his ass by someone he felt was inferior to him in the eye of the public. He loved the thought of being completely dominated, of being told what to do and he loved sucking dick, the taste of semen in his mouth was one he never got tired of.

Even if it meant that he might one day lose his position as leader of the preps, even if it meant running the high risk of ruining the good name of the Harrington's, Derby had no intention of letting up.

For Johnny Vincent had become his Vice,

The one thing, the one urge that he was unable to suppress but not that he wanted to anyway. For now he would deal with the aftermath of their most recent meet up, making sure to hide the hickey's and the scars on his wrist. Until they faded and he would want to… until he would _need_ to do it again...

Until next time...

* * *

Author's Note: Well there you have it, another pointless sex story for my own personal amusement! I hope those of you who like the same type of nasty shit I do enjoyed this one! Until next time my friends, until next time!

-Akemat


End file.
